1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antidepressive drugs. The invention is also related to a method of treating mild to moderate forms of depression by using a medicinal herbal extract of the Crassulaceae plant family.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that depressive disorders are disabling and common. More than 11% of the adult population is afflicted with depressive disorders. Most patients with depressive symptoms experience only mild or moderate depression, with different modalities like sleep disturbances, low self esteem, or somatic complaints. In such cases, it is more preferable to use antidepressive medication that is free of disturbing side effects associated with standard antidepressants like tricyclic or serotonin reuptake inhibitors (1-3).
By way of background, extracts of Hypericum perforatum, more commonly known as St. John's wort, have been popular during the last few years in Europe, particularly in Germany, as a drug of choice in treating mild depression. Recently, several reports concerning interactions of Hypericum with other drugs such as warfarin, theophylline, cyclosporine, anti-HIV drugs and oral contraceptives indicate that Hypericum induces a broad range of drug metabolizing enzymes, and thus Hypericum extracts should not be used concomitantly with certain medication (4).
Carpediol are special extracts made from plants belonging to the Crassulaceae family, especially those which can be found naturally in Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Finland and Northern Europe. The main active substance in these extracts are indicated to be 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl-β-D-glucopyranoside and 3-[6-O-(α-L-arabinopyranosyl)-β-D-glucopyra-nosyl]-oxy-1phenylpropene (5, 6). Members of the Crassulaceae family have a tradition as medicinal plants in European and other countries (3-24). However, none of the prior art references discloses or suggests that extracts made from these plants and its components could have any anti-depressive activity. Moreover, none of the prior art references discloses or suggests that Carpediol extracts have minimal to no adverse effect on the pharmacokinetics of other drugs when used concomitantly with Crassulaceae.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for an anti-depressive medicine that works well with other drugs and does not show negative side effects.